Warrior songfic's
by brightheart7
Summary: these are songfic's of my favorite cats off of warriors and my first is Brambleclaw rated T just in case
1. Brambleclaw

Brambleclaw bet on it

Sung by Zac Efron

Everybody's always talkin' at me

Everybody's tryin' to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on myself instead

Brambleclaw sat there thinking about his friendship with Hawkfrost and his Break up with Squirrelflight. _"Everyone thinks I'm a traitor to the clan but I'm going to show them I'm not a traitor and that my brother isn't a traitor either."_

Did you ever  
Lose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go  
Did you ever not know"

"How could I lose Squirrelflight to that idiotic Ashfur I would kill him but what would Squirrelflight think of me how could I lose her why wont she believe me that Hawkfrost is good I know he's good but noooooooo Leafpool had to go tell Squirrelflight that he is evil" said Brambleclaw out loud.

I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

"I'm not going to give up so easily and I'm going to get both my brother and Squirrelflight BACK!!!!!!!!!!"

How will I know if there's a path worth takin'  
Should I question every move I make  
With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistakes

"Just you wait and see I'm going to get back at Leafpool and show the clan I'm no traitor." Yowled Brambleclaw.

Did you ever  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever  
Blame the world but never blame you  
I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

"Starclan be with me here the clan's not talking to me." Murmered Brambleclaw.

"How can I trust him he is Tigerstar's descendent." thought Firestar.

I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am (Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan (That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can (You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Squirrelflight glared at him and Brambleclaw go onto his feet and went near Squirrelflight.

Oh, hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own  
It's such a scary place  
Ooh  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do  
Is believe

"Get away from me if your not going to believe me about Hawkfrost you can just go already." Yowled Squirrelflight. "No wait give me a……." Brambleclaw was saying but it was too late Squirrelflight walked away.

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
Will I end up on top again  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet On Me)

"I'm going to go talk to Hawkfrost and sort all this out and I wont give up till I win back Squirrelflight." Said Brambleclaw outloud.

I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I GET SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND HAWKFROST" screeched Brambleclaw.

Okay I need 2 reviews and im either going to do Squirrelflight or Bluestar when she didn't believe in starclan any more you can vote


	2. Bluestar

How could this happen to me

By Simple Plan

Bluestar

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain

"Starclan has abandon me I should quit putting my hopes up with them and start living my life without them. They have never helped me before it's all fox dung now." Said Bluestar to herself.

CHORUS  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me 

"Why should I help any one in the clan the clan is a bunch of traitors anyway the only one who isn't is cloudpaw he doesn't believe in Starclan either I can trust in him." Said Bluestar to Fireheart. "Bluestar there are not just traitors in this clan they all believe in Starclan and they all trust you the only traitor in this clan is Tigerclaw" said Fireheart. "Are you the leader of this clan" snarled Bluestar. Fireheart stood there frozen. Then walked out.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain  
What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

Bluestar thought back to a time before Fireheart came how every thing was perfect except there weren't that many cats in the clan. She thought of her deputies how they all died her closest friends gone just like that. "Starclan must really hate me for some reason its probably cause I let some kitty pets in the clan but who cares Cloudpaw is loyal as can be" mewed Bluestar as she cleaned behind her ear.

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me 

Bluestar walked out of her den and went near a tree and clawed at the tree till her pads on her front paws started to bleed. She sat near the tree and looked around and saw her clan working and talking. "_Traitors all of them are traitors star clan has abandoned me when I need them the most"_ said a voice in her head.

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"A bunch of traitors all of them every one in this forest is full of traitors." Said Bluestar.

Okay so this is the Bluestar one I almost cried and I'm the one who wrote it :( okay next one is either Spottedleaf or Squirrelflight I haven't decided yet I need at least 5 reviews please oh or Tigerstar hehe.


	3. Tigerstar

Tigerstar

**Tigerstar had a little lamb little lamb little lamb tigerstar had a little lamb who's fleece is white as snow... just joking heres the real song but it was really hard to find so you peoples better like it.**

**Riot**

**by Three days grace**

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Tigerstar got windclan and shadowclan together and started to plan out how he was going to rule the forest. "I'm going to take down Firestar first that stupid kitty pet who's always getting in my way then i will ask the entire clan to join me again then I will kill off anyone who doesnt join me" said Tigerstar to Lepardstar.

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fed up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so ped off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up 

"Now were going to send a message to join us to the other two clans and we all know there going to disagree so we give them one full sunrise and then we attack the ones who don't join. Now like I said before Firestar is going down first and I'M the one taking him down" said Tigerstar to the whole clans now. Tigerclan will NOT BACK DOWN!!!!!!!! All the cats started yowling cause they were all excited.

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up 

FIRESTAR YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Don't really care how many reviews I get but now its either Spottedleaf or Squirrelflight or yellowfang.


	4. Spottedleaf

**THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS****  
Spottedleaf  
****"Your Guardian Angel"**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one 

Spottedleaf sat on the ground of Starclan with tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to be dead I want to live more of my life this is just unfair. Another cat was sitting next to Spottedleaf. "Go go now go visit Fireheart and tell him your safe". Said The cat. 

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

"Fireheart I'm dead and with starclan but I will be with you a great terror is coming and there will be a pile of bones." Said Spottedleaf as she faded away. "I will be with you fireheart even when you think I'm not" said Spottedleaf till she finally faded away.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

"I'm with you" said a voice Firestar heard as he was heading over to fight Tigerstar.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah 

"Spottedleaf you said you would be with me but your not where are you" said Firestar while he was still walking. "I'm always with you Firestar and I'll be with you through this battle we will fight together" said Spottedleaf and she faded away.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray 

THE BATTLE STARTED

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Firestar, Firestar wake up you have lost a life here is your seventh life remember what I have told you."


End file.
